


A Knight's Pledge

by TwinkleHeartFudge



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleHeartFudge/pseuds/TwinkleHeartFudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We'll take up this silver sword as a promise to you.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That we'll be there, stronger than anyone.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Our hearts will shine with the light you gave us, </i>
  <br/>
  <i>And keep on fighting--</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Proudly--</i>
  <br/>
  <i>On this dazzling battlefield.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Pledge

It had been an accident.

Ritsu had laid down on one of the couches in one of the common rooms to sleep and sleep he did. Just as he was about to wake up, the sun already set, the door opens and closes, some footsteps echoing in the dark knight and a bag thrown hastily to the side.

Clothes rustling and something lightly hitting the wooden door. A sigh.

“Burn.” The familiar voice whispered with a stilted tune. “Burn those bridges before anyone else gets to it first.”

Ritsu didn’t move. He was fully hidden by the position of the couch unless he sat up and he doubts he presence would be appreciated. So he stays quiet. He does not want to be here but here he was.

Then after what Ritsu feels like an eternity, the person stands up takes his things, takes a deep breath,

“They’ll all leave anyway. I’m a fool for thinking this one would be different.”

And leaves.

Ritsu feels the words tug at his chest and his stomach feels uncomfortable. He’d never been someone who could be called dense but he knows. He knows, but had thought he was the only one who had— Ritsu’s throat closes up.

This time, maybe, Ritsu would be the one who held on.

Secchan should know he wasn’t alone.

So ever since that day in the common room, Ritsu made an extra effort to rebuff any bridge burning Secchan might have attempted by either full on ignoring it, or pretending to sleep, then falling asleep for real. The King’s abdication had hurt them both and Ritsu does not want to leave Sena for reasons he himself didn’t understand.

“The Knights aren’t anything without their King.” Sena once started a conversation with that. They were classmates then, in second year. “I think we should disband Knights.”

Ritsu made a face. He knows Secchan didn’t want that to happen. Even Ritsu didn’t. He understands exactly what he felt. “Secchan’s too dishonest. What do you really want to do?”

Sena had the audacity to look surprised.

“Secchan really looks down on people a lot, doesn’t he?” Ritsu teased, propping his head on the model’s desk.

“Knights isn’t–” Sena’s eyes were cold. Ritsu knew enough about masks to know this was one.

“I think,” Ritsu starts, “You should wait before deciding something like that.”

“Kuma-kun. You aren’t making much sense. Why should we stay as Knights when our King doesn’t want us anymore?” His voice had a touch of desperation in it.

“Hm.” Ritsu laughs. “Secchan’s incredibly dense. I like Knights. Ou-sama didn’t leave because of such a selfish reason. I think, he wanted us to be free and learn to function without him. Ou-sama isn’t a genius for nothing, you know.”

Sena’s eyes glaze over. “I–”

“Secchan is incredibly stupid.”

“You’re so annoying.” Sena snaps back, without the venom his retorts usually have. It makes Ritsu smile.Ritsu does not know what he said was the truth, but if it wasn’t, it was a lie he was going to have to shoulder.

Ritsu knows it’s incredibly out of character for him to actively seek someone out, but he can’t help it. Secchan felt incredibly fragile, like an already broken glass that had sharp edges and Ritsu, already more than just a bit broken himself, seeks someone who could understand. He does not dare say it out loud.

Then the bi-monthly live concerts came. Knights did not participate. Of course they wouldn’t. Not yet. Not when the pain is still fresh, stage lights too bright and their loss of a leader a gaping hole none of them could fill with just them two. And _that_ person was on stage, laughing and singing abysmally, but, his feelings reached. Ritsu does not know why, but when his heart clenched at the sight of Secchan staring at that person, he felt like this was going to be bad. Something in him immediately dislikes that person onstage. That person was bright and shining, but.

Empty.

Ritsu almost blinks.

Still empty.

Then he understands. Secchan thinks he was just like that empty person. He couldn’t be any more wrong. Ritsu remembers Secchan when Knights were still new. That was when he had been empty. But. Then their King, liege and world came along. Leo was fiercely shining like a Sun that gave and gave but never received anything in turn and both of them receiving and receiving what they had never received from anyone else. He had given then a place to belong, a direction and everything with the subtlety of a trainwreck all the whole smiling as if he had no problems hanging on his shoulders, his eccentricity pulling them to heights they never thought they’d reach and see the sights they never thought they’d see. But even stars know that they would eventually burn out. So Secchan was nothing like that Empty person. Secchan had, as Ritsu did, received their King’s will and brightness, inherited his direction and inspiration. Secchan should know better than that.

“Secchan.” Ritsu smiles. “Why are you looking at someone you shouldn’t be looking at?”

Sena blinks. “Yuu-kun?”

Ritsu tilts his head and yawns. It’s been a while since he’s felt so tired around Secchan. “We are Knights.” Ritsu reminds him. “Stronger than anyone else.”

Sena pauses.

Ritsu waits.

“Reaching farther than anyone else.” Sena murmurs.

“Protecting our King.”

“And protecting the weak.”

“That is the vow we will abide.” Ritsu smiles. “Are we still disbanding?”

Sena sighs and gives Ritsu the stink eye. “You knew I’d say no.”

“Maa, maa. Of course I did. Secchan is just that predictable.”

“Kuma-kun.” Sena says through gritted teeth.

“Ah. Class is almost starting Secchan.”

“What class?” Sena frowns. “There aren’t any classes today.”

“Dance class. I think I still have some of King’s unpublished compositions stocked up.”

Sena smiles.

Ritsu returns it.

“We…” Sena bit his lip. “I think. I want to write a song.”

Ritsu hums. “I think I want to as well.”

“Our King will return.” Sena says. “And we’ll be the Knights he knows is his.”

Ritsu smiles.

> _We'll take up this silver sword as a promise to you._   
>  _That we'll be there, stronger than anyone._   
>  _Our hearts will shine with the light you gave us,_   
>  _And keep on fighting--_   
>  _Proudly--_   
>    
> 


End file.
